Undaunted (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | altname = Pokémon Card Game LEGEND 2 | jacards = 81 | jasetnum = 44 | jarelease = February 11, 2010 | prevset = HeartGold & SoulSilver | japrevset = HeartGold & SoulSilver | japrevsetname = HeartGold & SoulSilver Collection | nextset = Triumphant | janextset = Triumphant | janextsetname = Clash at the Summit |}} HS — Undaunted (Japanese: よみがえる伝説 Reviving Legends) is the name given to the third main expansion of cards from the English HeartGold & SoulSilver Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the second of the LEGEND era. Description The greatest Trainers are those who are fearless in the face of battle. And that's you! In the Pokémon TCG: HS—Undaunted expansion, you'll discover battle-ready Pokémon just waiting to be summoned by the fearless Trainer in you! The powerful Rayquaza and Deoxys become a Pokémon LEGEND to be reckoned with...six Pokémon—from Raichu to Umbreon to Slowking—join the ranks of Pokémon Prime...and Stadium cards like the Ruins of Alph and Trainer cards like Legend Box change every player's strategy. Are you ready to be Undaunted? Information Undaunted is the third expansion of cards in the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It features and Pokémon and was released in English on August 18, 2010. The Japanese equivalent release, Reviving Legends, was released earlier in the year, on February 11, 2010, and is the second LEGEND Era expansion. Released the same day in Japan were the and s. The expansion and two decks together introduce Darkness and Metal Pokémon to the Japanese LEGEND Era, in addition to featuring the Legendary beasts as brand new, dual-type cards. All releases continue featuring artwork from around the Johto region, and release the first s of the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series and LEGEND Era. The English release of this expansion is primarily made up of most of the expansion and the Japanese and s, as well as the four remaining cards from the and the , and six . Due to the Japanese set's Pokémon LEGEND being released one English expansion earlier in , Undaunted pulls and forward from the next Japanese expansion, . Thus, these four LEGEND pieces were released in English only one month after their Japanese release. Reviving Legends contains 4 cards— , , , and —''all'' of which were not released in Undaunted and were released one set earlier in instead, alongside the six Reviving Legends LEGEND pieces ( , , and ). The English release, instead, takes the two Pokémon Prime from the and s, and four Pokémon Prime to release the standard amount of six Pokémon Prime per release. These Pokémon are , , , , , . Undaunted also features the evolutionary family. and are the spotlighted Pokémon for this expansion's two s: and . Both of these two Eeveelutions also appear as Pokémon Prime, and were the Pokémon featured on this expansion's Prerelease sleeves. However, does not receive a card, due to the and one of the Eevee originated from the . The other five evolutions originated from the Reviving Legends expansion, which did not feature Leafeon or Glaceon, due to the fact that they cannot be obtained in without trading them from or . Thus, all Eeveelutions but Glaceon were in the English release. The for this set is . Officially, the English release of the set contains 90 cards. Between alternate Holofoils, promotional stamps, Reverse Holofoils, and s, the set contains 183 cards. A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |Grass|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Crosshatch Holo Disc Catch Season (March 2011)}} |Colorless|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Darkness|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Grass|||"Undaunted" stamp }} |Grass|||Staff "Undaunted" stamp }} |Energy|Darkness||Crosshatch Holo Disc Catch Season (March 2011)}} |Energy|Metal||Crosshatch Holo Block Smash Season (February 2011)}} Set lists } |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |Psychic||SuperRare Holo|}} |Darkness||SuperRare Holo|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Metal||SuperRare Holo|}} |Psychic||SuperRare Holo|}} |Darkness||SuperRare Holo|}} |Water|Fighting|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Fighting|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Colorless|Psychic|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Colorless|Psychic|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Trainer||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||SuperRare Holo|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||SuperRare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||SuperRare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Fire|Lightning|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Fire|Lightning|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Fire|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Fire|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Lightning|Water|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Lightning|Water|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |Item||Rare Holo|}} |} In other languages de:Unerschrocken (TCG) es:HeartGold & SoulSilver (TCG): Intrépidos fr:HS Indomptable it:Senza Paura (GCC) ja:Undaunted zh:无畏（集换式卡片）